


Handcuffed

by untimelyideasforstories



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-21
Updated: 2018-04-28
Packaged: 2019-04-25 17:00:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14383032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/untimelyideasforstories/pseuds/untimelyideasforstories
Summary: team building exercises are getting more interesting as time goes on…





	1. Chapter 1

Steve claps his hands together, and your sense of dread only increases.

“Team building exercise,” He announces, the mischievous glint in his eyes spreading across his face and bleeding into the grin he’s now sporting.

The team collectively groan, and Clint nearly falls out of his seat from throwing his head so far back.

“Really? This is, what, the third team building exercise this month,” You whine, rolling your eyes.

“Obviously we haven’t done enough,” Steve chides.

“Oh no, rest assured. I love you guys. What I don’t love is these team building exercises.”

“Just hit us with it. Better to get it done than it is to suffer the wait.” Tony gives Steve a bored stare.

“You’ll be handcuffed to another member of the team for 24 hours.”

“What!?” An incredulous chorus sounds through the common room.

“You’re joking.” You give a disbelieving laugh, shaking your head when Steve crosses his arms over his chest. Throwing yourself back in your chair, you groan, “He’s not joking, Jesus Christ.”

“I’ll be picking names out of a hat for you, so, here we go.”

“Oh my God, someone’s gonna die.” Sam huffs out a laugh, throwing his arms up. Eyes wide he mutters, “Someone is gonna die.”

You barely register Bucky muttering “This man is crazy.” under his breath.

“Natasha, you’ve got Sam. I’ve got Bruce. Tony and Clint.”

“Yikes. That’s gonna end well,” Natasha mumbles.

“Wanda and Scott. Pietro and Peter. Thor’s in Asgard… That leaves,,,”

You screw your eyes shut, resigned to your fate. You’ll be screaming at Nat and Wanda later.

If you get the opportunity.

“Y/N and Bucky.”

You take a deep breath, forcing a smile onto your face as you look at the man of the hour. Or 24… “Looks like it’s just you and me.” You try (and fail) to sound enthusiastic, the phrase coming out through your gritted teeth.

“Looks like it.” He sounds too smug for your liking and you have to refrain from slamming his perfect frigging face into the table then and there.

“Okay, you’ve got an hour before you have to be back here and ready.”

You all make to leave. 

“Oh, and one last thing.” 

All of you stop dead in your tracks, turning to face a very pleased with himself Steve.

“Mess up or misbehave - that’s an extra 24 hours. Don’t cooperate - also another 24 hours. Also, you’ll all be on floor arrest. Who’s floor that is? You choose between yourselves.”

Holy fuck.


	2. Chapter 2

You fix Bucky with such a cold look that he immediately surrenders, and Natasha wipes away a fake tear.

“Oh, I’ve taught you so well.” She even fans her face for effect.

You laugh and leave, gesturing for Nat and Wanda to follow.

“I swear to God, I’m this close to jumping off the tower roof, holy shit,” You gush, stalking over to the elevator. “Thank God we’re staying on my floor, or I think I would’ve died.

Wanda giggles. “Oh come on, it can’t be that bad…”

“Can’t be that bad? I’ve hated this guy since he stepped into this damned tower. With his perfect fucking face and teeth straighter than Wade. God and his stupidly blue eyes and his voice. I hate him,” You hiss. Rubbing your temples, you take a deep breath.

“It’s only 24 hours, you’ll live,” Wanda explains as Nat nods, and they seem to be laughing at a joke you aren’t in on.

“Yeah, but if something goes wrong, it’s an additional 24 hours. I might die.”

“Then don’t do anything wrong,” Natasha states simply.

“Fine. Fine. I can do this.” You take a deep breath before walking out of the elevator and to your room.

“We believe in you!” You hear the girls call as you walk away.

Okay, Y/N. One hour, you can do this. Just… Clean up a little. Occupy yourself.

By the time you had finished cleaning your floor, FRIDAY announced that everyone was to go back to the common room immediately.

Looking over your floor one last time, you made your way to the common room.

What greeted you was… not good. There were exactly six pairs of handcuffs sitting on the table, and everyone was crowded around them.

“So is everyone clear on the rules?”

Everyone gave their confirmation before moving to their partners.

“You ready for this?” Bucky asks, picking up a pair of handcuffs and examining them.

“I guess so.” You pray that your hands aren’t shaking as you lift your left to his right. 

Steve walks over and grins at you both before clicking the cuffs shut and taking the key.

You shoot Bucky a sideways glance. “To my room I guess.”

“So soon? You haven’t even taken me to dinner!” You try your hardest to ignore the statement and how hot your face is getting, opting instead to drag him out of the common room. God, you can hear his grin, and want nothing more than to smack it off his stupid, perfect face.

Wanda gives you a thumbs up with her free hand as you pass, whereas Nat just winks. You roll your eyes at both of them, hightailing it to the elevator.

When you get to your floor, you take a deep breath and turn to Bucky. 

He looks utterly out of place - and kind of awkward - standing in the doorway.

“Welcome to my humble abode. Mi casa es su casa.” He chuckles.

“This will be an interestin’ 24 hours.”

“You’re telling me,” You mutter, “C’mon, we may as well actually try and have fun.”

Bucky squints at you. “You know we could easily get out of these.”

“I’m very aware of that,” You roll your eyes. “However, I don’t plan on spending a week attached to you, thanks.”

He puts his free hand on his chest. “I’m wounded doll.”

“Yeah, well, not my problem.”

“But your fault.”

“Oh God,” You breathe, pinching the bridge of your nose. “I’ll never forgive Steve.”

“That’s a bit har-”

“Never,” You spit, yanking harshly on the cuffs to drag Bucky over the threshold.

This is gonna be a long ass 24 hours.


	3. Chapter 3

Bucky nearly trips when you pull him inside, hissing at the harsh bite of metal handcuffs on his wrist.

“These are uncomfortable, and that was rude,” He whines, promptiong you to roll your eyes.

“Please, Barnes. I gave you an encouraging tug.” He opens his mouth to protest, but you cut him off. “And if you’re not careful, I’ll just have to tug harder.” You cross your arms over your chest and smirk at him as he tumbles forward with the action. Unfortunately, you miscalculated how quick to think he is, and he tumbles all the way to the floor (you know he could’ve easily reset himself, the bastard), pulling you after him with a shriek.

You land sprawling above him, face inches apart, him grinning up at you like the cheshire cat. 

“How was that for an encouraging tug?” He quirks an eyebrow, still grinning, and you huff, muttering,

“Bite me, Bucky.”

“Where?” 

You tense momentarily, your face going very, very red as you clamber as far away from him as possible.

“Oh c’mon, doll. I’m just playing,” says Bucky, pulling himself into a sitting position. That’s the damned problem, you think. “I didn’t know you got so easily flustered.”

You roll your eyes, glancing at him. You plant a smile on your lips and pull yourself up, offering him your hand. “It’s fine, Buck, just… not how I imagined this exercise would start.”

“Bet you were hoping for Wanda or Nat, huh?” He says, taking your hand and pulling himself up. He’s incredibly close, voice incredibly low and an incredibly distracting smirk on his face when he says, “Bad luck, sugar, you’re stuck with me.” You’re about to splutter some nonsense when he grins and steps back, tugging on the handcuffs to pull you out of the hallway. “Let’s watch TV or something, y’know, pass the time?”

“Yeah, yeah sure,” You say, quiet because you don’t quite trust your voice yet.

He looks back over his shoulder at you, tugging again to pull you closer, rather than you wandering back, arm outstretched uncomfortably. It’s a real shame that for such a well-trained agent you can be so clumsy, because the action takes you by surprise, and you fall. Bucky catches you easily against his chest, his laugh reverberating through his and into yours. You giggle, peeling yourself off of him, to find him grinning and shaking his head fondly.

“Seriously, doll, how’d you make it into this business?”

You shrug, pulling the both of you over to the couch. “I’m good with a gun, and a knife, and I have a… knack for getting information out of people.” Bucky rolls his eyes at you.

“Do you understand the concept of a rhetorical question? I know all of that, doll. You’re amazing to watch.”

You flush, silently hoping he thinks it’s because of his first comment, and not the compliment. Throwing yourself on the couch you swoop up the remotes, Bucky doing the same to your left. He positions himself so that the both of you are comfortable, you with your legs tucked up underneath you and him with his up on the coffee table. Your hands sit in the small space between you, and you have to supress a shudder when you feel him flex his fingers against the back of your hand, placing his over yours.

“Any requests?” You ask, trying (and failing) to steady your heartbeat, sure he can probably feel it thrumming under his hand.

He shrugs. “’M not picky.”

You settle on Stranger Things, shuffling to get comfortable as the first episode starts.

At the very first jump-scare, you jerk so hard you almost fall off the couch. Bucky does the same, except for a different reason - he’s laughing at you.

“You’re an ass, Barnes,” You grumble, shifting again to get comfortable. You almost move away when you realise you’ve moved closer to Bucky, so much so that you could feel his forearm against your bare leg, but decide against it.

Fuck it, you think, what’s there to lose?

The second jump-scare comes, and Bucky, laughing like the little shit he is, grabs you to stop you from falling, and pulls you into his lap.

“Let go, Bucky. This is unnecessary,” You whine, wiggling.

He chuckles, grabbing at your arms to stop you from moving too far. “Seriously, it’s the first episode, we’re only about 2 minutes in, and only the second jump-scare, and you keep nearly falling off the couch.” He brings up his arm, where yours is connected to it by the handcuffs, and says, “And in case you didn’t realise… You fall, I do too.”

“Fine,” You huff, worming your way into a comfortable spot, explicitly ignoring the feeling of Bucky’s thighs under you.

Every time you even so much as look like you’re going to jump, Bucky’s grip on you gets a little tighter, as if he’s trying to protect you from whatever it is that may scare you. It’s incredibly distracting, and when JARVIS announces dinner in the common room, you almost leap off Bucky’s lap.

“Oh thank God, i’m starving,” You say, trying to deflect the fact that you couldn’t wait to get out of Bucky’s grip. He pulls himself off the couch, agreeing with you.

“Me too. Let’s head down.”

You sigh tiredly, realising the predicament. “Let’s see what kind of shit dinner will hold.”


	4. Chapter 4

Now, dinner at Avengers Tower is never - not by any stretch of the imagination - normal.

Add the words “team”, “building” and “handcuffs” and you’ve got yourself a recipe for disaster.

Steve should have seen this coming.

Unsurprisingly, Tony and Clint are squabbling over some crap he can’t be bothered to actually pay attention to, Bruce is talking about his work (Steve is trying so hard to be interested, but he just doesn’t understand), Natasha has Sam delightfully flustered as they flirt, Scott is fangirling over Wanda, and Pietro and Peter are giggling at something on Peter’s Starkphone. He nearly breathes the biggest sigh of relief when Y/N and Bucky show up and take the seats next to his.

You’re surveying the room with your “I’m not surprised but that doesn’t mean I can’t be a tad disgusted” look, and Bucky is grinning at him.

“How’s all this working out for you?” Steve scowls at Bucky, who looks incredibly smug.

“Not as fantastically as I’d hoped, but that doesn’t matter.”

“Disgustingly optimistic, as per usual.”

Steve shrugs, and points his chin in the direction of Y/N, who’s caught up in conversation with Natasha and Sam (God only knows how you managed to tear the two away from each other).

Bucky follows Steve’s gaze, and shrugs, even though Steve can see how his eyes are flicking over your face, catching the way your lips curl into a grin, and how your shoulders shake when you laugh. Steve jabs him hard just under the ribs, and he jumps to face him. Bucky’s turn to scowl now…

“You were staring.”

“I was no-“

“You were staring, Bucky,” Bruce says, fighting a smile not unlike Steve’s - smug and cheeky.

“Screw both of you.”

“Bucky?” Your voice grabs his attention, and his scowl switches to a grin so fast Steve nearly gets dizzy for him. “Can we get food? I’m done third wheeling and I’m hungry.”

“Course, let’s go.” You both stand, working your way over to the kitchen bench, where there are boxes and boxes of pizza spread over the counter.

Steve’s gaze snaps over to you when he hears you giggling, shaking his head at the look on Bucky’s face (complete infatuation). He notes that you both work well together, like a well-oiled machine, even when you aren’t on a battlefield.

He just wished you’d open your eyes to how much Bucky likes you, and vice versa. He’s sick of trying to play Cupid, putting you both in situations where you’ll hopefully realise. If this “team building exercise” doesn’t work, he’ll lock the both of you in a cell until one confesses their feelings to the other.

“You know, we could ditch the circus and head back to your floor,” Bucky says, piling pizza on his plate.

You do a quick scan of the room, a find smile pulling at your lips at the sight of our team completely engrossed in one another. You miss Steve’s eyes on the two of you completely. Your gaze flicks back to Bucky, and your stomach flips when you notice him looking at you, a similar smile on his lips.

Picking up the closest box of pizza, you push it towards Bucky and tip the pizza from his plate into it. As the beginning of an indignant yell form on his lips, you clamp a hand over his mouth, giggling quietly as his eyebrows raise. Lifting the arm that’s connected to his, you put a finger to your lips as a way of telling him to be quiet. You feel him grinning against the palm of your hand as you scoop up the pizza box and dart away, giggling, dragging Bucky by your cuffed wrists back to your floor.

“I love that they don’t know they’re in love.” Steve jumps at Natasha’s voice, her chin coming to rest on his shoulder.

Steve chuckles. “It’s kind of cute, I guess.”

“It’s very cute. It’s also cute that everyone has realised except them.”

“Now we just have to make them realise.”

Natasha hums. “I think this should do it. If not, we’ll-

“have to lock them in a cell until one confesses,” they say, in unison, both laughing.


	5. Handcuffed

“I can’t believe we made it!” You say, laughing as you dump the pizza box on your kitchen bench.

“Oh please,” Bucky chuckles. “I’ll bet anything that either Natasha or Steve saw us.”

You cock an eyebrow and smirk. “You’d bet anything?”

“Sure I would.” Bucky shrugs, flipping open the top of the pizza box. You jump up onto the counter, letting out a tiny squeak at the cold marble on your legs, and take a piece. “Why, you have something in mind?” He matches your smirk behind his piece of pizza as you chew, thinking.

“Actually, I didn’t. But I’ll have to play around with the idea now.” You grin and duck under Bucky’s arm as you slip off the bench. Snatching the pizza box, you take off toward the lounge room, Bucky following you with an indignant,

“Hey!” as he’s dragged behind you.

You both settle into the couch cushions, the pizza box between you, chatting without any care in the world. When you’re finished, Bucky suggests watching TV again.

“Sure, just lemme put this in the bin,” You say, picking the box up off the couch and shuffling toward the kitchen, dragging Bucky along with you. 

“Um, doll, I hate to be that person, but before we settle again... I gotta get into my pjs... and shower...” You let the lid of the bin shut before you turn, finding Bucky rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly with his free hand, his cheeks dusted a light pink. 

“Right, um, yeah... Of course, let’s - did we even think about grabbing stuff for you? Like a bag or anything?”

Bucky grimaces. “Nope.”

You nod. “That’s okay! We’ll just... head to your floor, and get your pjs. No problem.”

With an awfully awkward silence, you head toward the elevator and ask FRIDAY to take you to Bucky’s floor. You try and strike up conversation, but it ends in nervous laughing and avoiding each other’s eyes. Bucky ends up dragging you out of the elevator and onto his floor, shuffling around his room to grab pjs and a towel, with you, eyes moving over everything but him.

“Bathroom,” He says, gently tugging on the cuffs. You feel your cheeks heat up as you follow Bucky into the en suite joined to his room, realising you have to be in the same room (and incredibly close) to the man cuffed to you - while he's stark naked. "I should just shower in my clothes."

You pause for a second, worried you'd said it out loud until he speaks again.

"I don't really know how I'm gonna get my shirt off. Pants are fine, because we're not cuffed at the ankle. We are cuffed at the wrist though." He shakes the cuffs for emphasis, the metal jingling.

This makes you laugh, finally breaking some of the tension between the two of you. "I guess if we tried taking it off, I'd just end up wearing it."

"Only inside out," He says, also laughing.

"That's probably our best option." You furrow your brows, and then a grin makes it's way onto your lips the same time the idea forms in your head. "You wearing anything too expensive in either the monetary or sentimental category?"

"No??" Bucky looks at you, confused.

"Great. I've always wanted to do this to someone." At this he raises an eyebrow and gives you a half smile. "I'm gonna cut your shirt off."

"You're gonna what?" He asks, other eyebrow joining the first, but you're already dragging him out into the kitchen to grab a pair of scissors - or a knife (whichever you find first). Finding a pair of scissors (first) in one of the kitchen drawers, you let out a triumphant,

"Aha!" And whirl to face Bucky. "Ready?" You ask, grinning.

"I'm only slightly concerned for my well being," Bucky says, as you start cutting from the hem of his shirt, straight up the middle to the neckline.

"Only slightly? I'll take that as a compliment." You grin up at him, slicing through the last little bit of material. You don't realise how close you are until you can feel Bucky's breath on your face. You ignore it (and the heat rising to your cheeks) and cut down the sleeve of the arm cuffed to yours, so that the shirt can just slip off.

It does, and you grab the shirt from where it's fallen on the floor.

"There, finished." You hope your voice doesn't give you away as you plaster a grin on your face and swing the shirt loosely in your grip.

Bucky's regarding you with a tiny smirk. "So you've gotten me halfway undressed... What now?"

If your face was warm before, it's flaming now. "Uh, well. We - _You_ -"

"We?" He steps forward, still smirking, and takes the shirt from you. 

"Uh, yeah. We... Because, well, because I'm still cuffed to you."

"Right." He looks at you through his lashes, and you feel your stomach flip. "I might keep this, y'know," He says, gesturing to the shirt in his hand. 

"What? Why? I ruined it." You chuckle nervously when he winks.

"Sentimental value." _Oh. That's... nice?_ "C'mon doll, we both have to shower and change, and I want to be able to finish Stranger Things by the end of our 24 hours."

"Us watching a TV show isn't limited to when we're cuffed together, Barnes. It's not gonna disappear as soon as we're uncuffed," You drawl, mouth snapping shut as soon as you realise what you've said (and implied). 

He chuckles softly as you walk back into the en suite. "You're right, doll. Silly me." He pauses, almost making you ram into him, and asks, "You still got the scissors?"

"Yeah, why?"

He grins. "I don't know if you've noticed, but one of us is severely over dressed." He leans in close, still grinning, eyes glinting with mischief, "And it's not me."

"Right, um..." You shove the scissors into Bucky's hand, your face burning and eyes turned to the ceiling as he cuts your shirt off, with two easy glides of the scissors - one through the middle and another through a sleeve. "Okay, that was just unfair. How did you pull that off so easily? I had to hack at your shirt."

Bucky shrugs. "Practice."

" _Practice?_ " You say, almost yelling. "How many girl's shirts have you cut off before?"

"Calm your jets, dollface. So far, I've only had the pleasure of cutting yours off. I actually meant practice in using scissors on fabrics."

"Oh. Right. That would make sense." You pointedly ignore the new nickname (and his second sentence), trying your hardest to get your stomach to stop jumping around. 

Surprisingly enough, Bucky is actually avoiding staring at your bare torso and is instead focused on your eyes as he says, "I kind of have to get naked now." 

You nearly choke on your laughter, squeezing your eyes shut for his benefit. Grinning, you say, "Strip for me, James." (Your face is tremendously warm, but you hope it'll pass as laughing too much.)

He makes an almost strangled noise (barely passing as a laugh) as you double over with your own laughter, eyes still shut tight.

"You're not helping here, doll," He huffs.

"Sorry," You manage, trying to let him maneuver you where he needed you to be. 

You hear shuffling, and then, "Okay, so I'm gonna get in the shower now."

"You do that," You say. Your sides hurt from how much you've been laughing, and your cheeks ache from smiling, but you couldn't care less. The water starts running, and you have to try really hard to shut your mind up (your thoughts consist solely of your own voice yelling "He's literally right there, _nude_ , and you've got your eyes closed? What a waste.) You fail miserably, and only hope he's paying attention to anything but you.

Everything's running smoothly as he showers, you're content and very controlled, until Bucky moves suddenly to reach for something.

A squeal escapes from between your lips and you trip, falling directly into the spray of water. To make matters worse, you slip.

And, of course, who - with his freaky amazing reflexes - catches you?

That's right. Bucky Barnes himself. Nude. In the shower.

"Oh, shit! Doll, I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to- I forgot we were attached." He's laughing so hard you can feel his shoulders shaking under your hands, where you have him in a vice grip.

"This isn't funny, Barnes! My pants are soaked!"

"You're right. This is hilarious." You make the mistake of opening your eyes at the same time you open your mouth to yell at him, and end up losing your words.

After a few seconds of staring, you shake your head and continue. "How do you forget someone is cuffed to you?"

"You're so quiet!! How was _I_ , a known amnesiac, supposed to remember you were there?"

You roll yours eyes and remove your hands from Bucky's shoulders. "Honestly, Barnes? The amnesiac card?"

He grins and runs a hand through his hair to get it out of his face. You subconsciously follow the movement, watching the plates of his arm snag some of the strands, regretting it instantly when he catches you. (You don't regret a thing, you liar.)

"You know... This isn't too dissimilar to an earlier situation we were in." He smirks, voice dropping a few octaves ( _good lord above_ ). _That smirk is **dangerous**_ , you think, your stomach flipping for what feels like the millionth time. "One of us is severely over dressed." He leans in, impossibly close, his lips brushing the shell of your ear and sending chills all over your body. "And it's not me."

Gathering the courage you don't think you have in you, you take a deep breath, match his smirk, and say, "So what are you going to do about it?"

\--

Your, erm, _showering_ session is cut short when you hit (are shoved into) the faucet, causing the water to turn freezing cold.

Laughing like idiots, you and Bucky abandon the shower, stumbling out into the en suite. "Towels," You say, breathless. "Towels or I'll freeze."

Bucky tugs you along to grab towels, wrapping you up first and then himself. You snuggle into the softness of the material as Bucky changes into his pyjamas.

"So, as lovely as this towel is, it's not my pyjamas," You say, grinning up at Bucky. "And my pyjamas are in my room."

"Oh God," Bucky laughs, hoisting you into a bridal carry and jogging to the elevators. "FRIDAY, to Y/N's room, please."

"Would you like me to turn off the cameras, Agent Barnes?"

You both break off into a peal of laughter as Bucky says "Yes, please."

\--

"Steve!" The captain comes tearing around the corner, Bruce in tow, concerned that Natasha is in trouble. He stops short when he sees both her and Sam clutching their stomachs with laughter. 

"Get a load of this, Cap!"

Steve leans over to see the monitor, face splitting in a grin as he sees you, wrapped in both a towel and Bucky's arms, laughing your asses off in the elevator. "Finally," He breathes, chuckling, as the screen goes dark.

\--

"We have a slight problem," You say, rifling through your drawers. You can feel Bucky's eyes on you from where he's standing beside you, the feeling making your heart flutter.

"Yeah, and what's that?"

You turn to him, holding a pair of pants. "I don't think I'm gonna be able to put a shirt on."

Bucky grins. "That sure is a real problem."

"C'mon Bucky," You whine, though you're smiling. "I can't go around without a shirt on!"

"Sure you can." He shrugs. "I am."

"Yes, but you're you!" His brow furrows, but you move quickly to stop him. "I _mean_ , you're like a walking furnace! I'll freeze without a shirt!"

"You can just use me as a furnace, you know."

You ponder for a moment. "FRIDAY?"

"Yes, Agent Y/L/N?"

"Where is everyone at this point?"

"Not monitoring you, Y/N."

"Wonderful, thanks FRIDAY."

"You're welcome."

You reach your hand behind your chest of drawers until there's a small click, and the lid lifts. You pull open the collapsible trays to get to your lock picks, and pick the lock on your handcuff. Moving quickly, you grab a sweater and throw it on, before slipping your wrist back inside the cuffs and clicking them shut. 

As you close the chest of drawers, you hear Bucky mumble,

"Do I have one of those?"

"Yes, you do." You grin, snuggling into the sweater. Bucky smiles softly at you, before his expression goes incredulous.

"Are you serious!? All that for a fucking _sweater_?"

"Yup." You drag Bucky out into the living room and plop down, settling neatly on his lap. "Stranger Things?"

He looks up at you, grinning, and says, "I thought you'd never ask."

\--

The next morning at breakfast, everyone has caught on to you and Bucky and the air around the two of you, and you suffer merciless teasing.

You both handle it incredibly well, actually, throwing it back at them with just as much gusto.

The cuffs come off afterward, and everyone separates for some alone time (except you and Bucky, of course. There is a second season of Stranger Things.)

Head on Bucky's shoulder, you ask him, "Do you think they know what they were playing at?"

"Oh, definitely. Makes it funnier, really."

You giggle, nosing at his jaw. "I guess it does." You kiss his cheek, delighted with the flush it produces.

"We have a slight problem," He whispers, looking down at you. You pull away, frowning. "I think I'm falling in love with you."

You breathe a sigh of relief and hit him on the shoulder. "You scared me!" Bucky laughs as he leans in, kissing you softly.

"I think I'm falling in love with you too," You whisper, grinning against his lips.

You'll just have to re watch season two.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Done!! This was a lot of fun to write and I hope everyone has enjoyed it!


End file.
